


This Is What Happens When You Assume

by iaminarage



Series: On The Right Track [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, sebastian swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds Exam week very stressful. Adam offers him a place to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Happens When You Assume

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be the 5th part of my On The Right Track ‘verse but, since it’s a collection of one-shots, I am apparently not writing them in chronological order and it's the fourth part right now. It probably needs the earlier three parts that I've written to make sense. I wasn’t planning on writing anything in this verse any time soon but then this appeared in my brain so here it is. 
> 
> Thanks to my fantastic beta, loveinisolation.

Adam’s phone buzzed, distracting him from the pile of freshman projects he was buried in grading.

**From Sebastian:  
Why isn’t there a single fucking quiet place to study on this entire campus? Midterms start and suddenly every fucking library is full of people.**

Adam had figured out back in October, and then again in December, that the closer they came to exams, the more of Sebastian’s vocabulary seemed to be made up of the word fuck. Apparently, the same was true in February.

**To Sebastian:  
That is generally how it works, yes. Why don’t you go to the architecture building?**

**From Sebastian:  
They’re all working on group projects. I have to study for history.**

Adam couldn’t actually tell if Sebastian was fishing to be invited over or if he was just venting, but Adam had the solution either way.

**To Sebastian:  
The apartment is quiet if you want to come over.**

**From Sebastian:  
Seriously? I fucking love you. I’ll be there in half an hour. **

It had been almost exactly half an hour when Adam’s doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Sebastian carrying a backpack and two bags and looking exhausted. His hair was a mess, which was a surprise even during exams, and he had purple bags under his eyes.

“You look like hell,” Adam said as he stepped aside to let Sebastian in.

Sebastian managed to unceremoniously drop everything he was holding at once while still glaring at Adam. “You really know how to flatter a guy.”

Adam glared right back. “You don’t need any flattering. You need sleep.”

“And you don’t?” Sebastian asked, unwrapping his scarf. “When was the last time you got eight hours?” Sebastian had a point, of course, but Adam was going to ignore it.

As soon as Sebastian had hung his coat and scarf on the rack by the door, Adam reached out and pulled him into a hug. It was a sign of exactly how tired Sebastian was that he didn’t put up even a token protest. Usually he at least pretended to be baffled by Adam’s love of physical contact. This time, he just folded into Adam’s arms.

Adam ignored the stutter-step his heart gave at the feel of an exhausted Sebastian cuddling in to him for comfort. He reminded himself that he and Sebastian were just friends for good reasons. And he totally remembered the reasons most of the time. Sebastian had never even been in a relationship before. He was prickly and sarcastic, and he hated admitting he needed anyone at all. But despite all that, he did need Adam, and as a friend, not as someone harboring unwanted unrequited feelings.

Sebastian pulled back after a minute and grabbed his bags to move them over by the table. Adam walked to the kitchen while Sebastian spread his work out across from where Adam had been sitting. “Do you want some coffee?” Adam asked.

“You know,” Sebastian said, lifting his head from where he’d been bent over, digging around his backpack—and that was certainly a distracting view—“every time you offer me coffee instead of tea, a little bit more of your British charm wears off.”

“I thought you said the accent didn’t do it for you?”

“I thought we established that I was full of shit,” Sebastian teased back.

Adam laughed. “Over and over again, but I can make tea if you want.”

“I do, actually. The kind with caffeine.” Sebastian proceeded to pull two notebooks and a textbook out of his bag and start taking notes about his notes. Adam wasn’t going to question it.

Just over ten minutes later, Adam set a perfectly brewed cup of tea in front of Sebastian. As Adam sat back in his own chair, Sebastian took a sip of the tea. “Holy shit, that’s good! All of your British charm has been restored! Now say ‘wanker.’”

“Drink your tea, Sebastian,” Adam said, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Sebastian sobered. “No, but seriously. Thanks for giving me a place to go and for the tea. I am willing and able to thank you in sexual favors.”

Adam rolled his eyes. They’d been playing this game for months. Sebastian jokingly tried to get Adam into bed; Adam said no. It was funny when he didn’t think too hard about how much he wanted to give up and say yes. “I’m good, thanks.”

“You know, you’re going to give me a complex,” Sebastian said. “I thought we had fun that first time but …”

Adam could hear a surprising note of doubt in Sebastian’s voice that he was failing to hide, and which Adam didn’t really enjoy causing. “It’s not that; you know that right?”

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s just that I’m not really a sexual favors kind of guy. I mean, not unless they’re from someone I’m in a relationship with.” The occasional one night stand was one thing, but Adam wasn’t willing to get involved in a friends-with-benefits deal. He really wasn’t willing to do anything when he knew his heart was involved and the other person’s wasn’t. He’d been down that road too recently.

Sebastian looked confused. “Is that what the problem has been this whole time? That’s why you don’t want to … Do you _want_ to be in a relationship with me?”

Adam’s eyes widened. He really hadn’t expected the conversation to take this turn, and now he was completely screwed. Adam had never been a good liar when it came to anything important, but he desperately didn’t want to answer the question. “Does it matter? You’re not exactly a relationship kind of guy.”

Sebastian shot him a look that was pure disappointment, and when he spoke, he spoke to his notes instead of to Adam. “I wasn’t a relationship kind of guy in fucking Ohio because there was no one worth keeping around. And now that I’m in New York, I’ve managed to fall for some idiot who thinks I’m not a relationship kind of guy.”

Adam stared at Sebastian with his mouth open. He couldn’t process the thoughts bouncing around his head. First was the realization that he’d apparently been wrong about _everything_. Second was the obvious fact that he was an asshole. And third … third was hope, because if Sebastian really meant what he was saying, maybe things weren’t as hopeless as they’s seemed. Maybe Adam hadn’t fallen for someone who had nothing to give him yet another time.

With all that, all he managed to say was, “Wha-what? You mean … What?”

Sebastian shook his head in frustration and slammed his book closed, which made Adam jump slightly. Sebastian walked around the table to stand next to Adam and slipped a hand under his chin, forcing Adam to look up at him. Adam felt his pulse jump at the contact.  He was still reeling from the complete change in where he stood with Sebastian. Five minutes ago, Sebastian had been the boy that Adam had developed feelings for even though he knew he shouldn’t, and now it was Sebastian telling him that he’d thought he had been the one with unrequited feelings? It was a lot to handle.

Adam held Sebastian’s gaze and saw nothing but frustrated affection in the other boy’s eyes.

“Is this what you want?” Sebastian asked. He was obviously nervous for perhaps the first time since Adam had met him.

Despite all of his confusing feelings, Adam was sure of his answer. “Yes.”

As soon as he answered, Sebastian kissed him. Sebastian kissed the same way Adam remembered: with absolutely no hesitation. Five months ago, before he really knew Sebastian at all, kissing him had been fun. Now it made Adam feel like he couldn’t breathe. He stood up quickly so that he could pull Sebastian closer to him and deepen the kiss.

When Sebastian finally pulled away, he looked a little bit stunned. “Well, that’s not quite what I thought I was coming to your place for.”

Adam laughed. He was finally starting to feel like his brain had caught up to the situation. “You did come offering sexual favors …”

“Excellent point!” Sebastian said with a wicked grin. “Do you want to change your answer on that one?”

“Eventually. I never put out until the third date. But shouldn’t you be studying?” Adam asked, shooting a glance over at the pile of notes and books on his table.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who is always telling me to give myself a break. So is that what we’re doing now? Dating?”

Adam pulled Sebastian back into him. “I’m in if you’re in,” he said and, when Sebastian nodded, Adam kissed him again.


End file.
